The present invention relates to a therapeutic back belt, and more particularly to a back belt including magnets that address pain originating in the lower back.
The application of magnetic fields to areas of the human body experiencing pain has become a widely accepted method of treating that pain. Such treatment is sometimes preferred over other conventional methods, such as surgery or administration of drugs, because, among other reasons, it is less invasive. It is believed that when a magnetic field is applied to an area of localized pain, it blocks chemical channels in nerve cells in the area of pain. As a result, the generation of pain impulses from the nerve cells, and subsequent transmission along the nerve cell fibers to the brain is reduced, thereby relieving the pain.
Magnetic therapy has proven to be particularly helpful in reducing lower back pain, that is, pain originating in the sacral or lumbar regions of the back. One device used to provide magnetic therapy to the lower back is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,596 to Shumiyashu. In Shumiyashu, an array of magnets is positioned on a belt so that all the magnets exert either a positive or a negative magnetic field toward the lower back when the belt is worn around the waist of a user. The magnets are maintained in fixed positions relative to one another with a rigid plastic support sheet so that they do not attract one another and collapse the belt into a ball.
Although prior art magnetic back belts provide therapeutic magnetic fields to treat lower back pain, they suffer from several shortcomings. First, because the magnetic array covers the entire lower back region, the belts are singular in function, providing only magnetic therapeutic relief for lower back pain. Second, because all the magnets in the array are positioned to exert only either a positive or a negative field toward the lower back, it is believed that treated nerve cells in the lower back become accustomed to the same, singular field and reinitiate transmission of pain signals from the nerve cells over time. Further, the rigid plate, which prevents mutual magnetic attraction or repulsion of the magnets relative to one another, makes conventional magnetic belts uncomfortable to wear, restricts movement of a wearer and applies uneven pressure across the lower back. Finally, the adjustment straps of typical belts are designed to be of a length long enough to fit around the waist of the largest dimensioned users. Thus, small-dimensioned users must either cut-off excess strap material or stuff it under the other adjustment strap so that it does not hang loosely. By cutting an end of the belt off, it cannot be transferred to a larger user. Moreover, stuffing one strap under the other usually creates a mass of adjustment straps that is difficult to conceal under clothing and can be uncomfortable. In some cases, manufacturers produce belts of several sizes to accommodate a range of different waist sizes, however, this complicates manufacturing and distribution.
The aforementioned problems are overcome in the present invention wherein a back belt includes a contour-forming support web having multiple magnetic bodies and a material that provides both magnetic pain relief, thermal comfort, and muscle relaxation to the lower back.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, magnetic bodies are disposed on an elastic, contour-forming support web, having adjustment straps attached thereto. A gel region is also included in the web.
In a more preferred embodiment of the invention, the magnetic bodies are disposed in a group, or xe2x80x9cpod,xe2x80x9d of four magnets, each having two opposing (positive and negative) poles. Two positive poles of two magnets and two negative poles of two of the other magnets are disposed in a single plane in a diagonally alternating configuration.
In a more preferred embodiment, the pods are disposed in a cross-shape, with a column of pods aligned with the vertebrae of a user and a row of pods perpendicular to the column and configured to align across the lower lumbar-sacral region. The support web may include an opening at the intersection of the row and column of magnetic pods.
In a second aspect of the invention, the belt includes a fastening strap to neatly secure any excess portion of the belt to the remainder of the belt when the belt is positioned around a user""s waist.
The back belt of the present invention provides many benefits. First, it is multi-functional, providing both magnetic fields and thermal properties to relieve and/or reduce pain originating in the lower back. Second, the flexible support web allows the magnetic pods to conform closely to the contours of the lower back, thereby bringing the magnetic fields closer to the nerves therein for pain treatment. Moreover, with the body conforming fit, the belt does not ride-up a user""s back, provides the user with a greater range of motion and significantly reduces the likelihood of pinching skin between the web and the belt. Third, with the quadrapolar magnetic pods, both positive and negative magnetic fields are applied to the nerves in the lower back to provide alternating magnetic forces to those nerves. Finally, the fastening strap of the present invention eliminates unsightly loose or bunched belt ends.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be more readily understood and appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the drawings.